Managed networks may include various types of computer networks that can be remotely administered. This management may involve one or more computing devices disposed with a remote network management platform collecting information about the configuration and operational states of software applications executing on behalf on the managed network, and then presenting representations of this information by way of one or more user interfaces. The user interfaces may be, for instance, web-based user interfaces.
Some of the collected information may relate to key performance indicators (KPIs). KPIs include any sort of measurement, reading, or data that is relevant to the managed network. Thus, KPIs may reflect performance of computing devices on the network itself (e.g., memory utilization, processor utilization, transactions per second) or performance of higher-level applications executing on the remote network management platform (e.g., a number of times per day that users on the managed network have requested a particular type of technical assistance). Among other capabilities, the user interfaces may be able to display KPIs in numerous visualizations, such as charts, graphs, or tables.
KPI data may be collected by scripts that are integrated into or separate from the user interface definitions. Collected KPI data may be stored in various database tables. Over time, however, entries in these tables can become corrupted, can be deleted, or the tables themselves may be modified or deleted. As a consequence, the scripts may fail to provide the proper data for certain visualizations. Furthermore, some scripts may be written in such as fashion that they use excessive resources, are otherwise inefficient, or do not operate properly in other ways.